Regret
by Hantu Belau
Summary: "Kau bilang cinta tak memandang apapun, Levi. Tak memandang tua, muda, miskin, kaya dan juga status yang lainnya. Tapi kurasa itu tidak berlaku untukku, Levi" Riren/Rivaere AU (Summary gaje)


Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime

story by Me

* * *

Matahari sudah menempatkan dirinya di ufuk barat, pertanda bahwa hari sudah senja. Di samping tembok pagar bersandar seorang pria bertuxedo berwajah nan tampan yang bermain dengan smartphone-nya. Menunggu sang kekasih pulang dari kesehariannya belajar di sekolah menengah atas elit se-Sina. Pagar yang setinggi tiga meter itu tetap tak membuat pesona pria itu luntur lantaran tingginya hanya sekitar setekot alias setengah-kotor tembok tersebut. Tak lama kemudian suara lonceng pertanda sudah saatnya pulang menyadarkan pria itu dari sesi bercintanya dengan benda tipis nan canggih itu.

Pria yang berwajah datar bagai telenan itu lalu mengantongi Smartphone-nya ke dalam kantung celananya. Berdiri tegak dan menaruh tangannya di dalam kedua kantung celananya, Pria itu berusaha mencari wajah bocah tidak berpengalaman-namun-selalu-muncul-di-mimpi-basahnya di tengah keramaian bocah-bocah yang baru selesai melakukan kewajiban untuk masa depan. Banyak mobil-mobil yang sudah menunggu di depan pagar itu. Mulai dari Lamborhini sampai Ferrari. Tapi tentu saja pemilik mobil-mobil itu tak bisa memalingkan wajah mereka dari sosok bertuxedo berwajah datar.

"kyaa! Levi datang lagi!"

"Semakin tampan saja, Aku jadi malu"

"Aku sudah bawa _condom_, Apa kusapa saja?"

"Kalian mau menyapa siapa, Hah!?" Suara bocah tanggung yang mengintimidasi itu lalu membuat gadis-gadis girang terkejut. 'Dayang Sumbi sudah beraksi' kata mereka dalam hati.

"Tidak ada kok, Eren." Kata mereka dengan nada bergetar. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Eren saja yang membuat mereka takut, tapi gadis bersyal merah yang ada di belakang bocah itu. Aura mencekam yang ditimbulkannya membuat mereka sontak mandul di tempat.

Sebelum Eren dapat menjawab, gadis-gadis itu sudah beranjak pergi dari hadapan mereka. Eren lalu beranjak menuju gerbang tempat dimana kekasihnya menunggu. Gadis bersyal itu lalu memegang pundak Eren.

"Eren, Kau pulang dengan Levi lagi?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada datar.

"Tentu saja. Lihat, Dia sudah menjemputku?" Tunjuk bocah berambut coklat itu ke arah pria yang menunggunya dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Gadis itu melemparkan tatapan yang sama ke Levi dengan sama-sama mengisyaratkan 'Eren is Mine'.

Gadis itu lalu cemberut "Baiklah, Hati-hati ya." Kata gadis itu sambil menatap iris hijau indah milik sang bocah.

"Kau juga, Mikasa" Eren lalu segera beranjak menuju pujaan hatinya. Eren tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat pria yang beranjak menghapirinya. Eren lalu menautkan tangannya dengan milik sang raven.

"Hei" kata Eren sambil tersenyum malu.

"Hm, bocah"

"Mau jalan-jalan di pinggir sungai? langit sangat cantik sore ini" Tanya sang brunet dengan penuh harap kepada si raven yang sekarang mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau tidak kelelahan?" tanya pria itu sambil mengelus puncak rambut si brunet dan bocah itu hanya menggeleng sambil tertunduk dengan wajah memerah. Oh, Levi dicoba imannya.

"Baiklah" Kata si raven sambil merangkul bocah itu menuju kendaraan yang mereka naiki. Sebuah sepeda sport model terbaru. Eren sangat girang melihatnya. Bukannya kedua sejoli itu tidak mampu untuk membeli mobil sekelas Ferrari, hanya saja ini semua permintaan Eren sendiri. Katanya melihat Levi mendayung sepeda itu fetish-nya dia. Dasar bocah berbirahi serigala.

Levi lalu naik dan memberikan Eren tumpangan di depannya, alias duduk menyamping. Eren dengam senyum yang makin merekah lalu duduk dengan cantik di depan sang pujaan. Levi lalu mendayung sepeda itu dengan santai.

"Model baru? yang ini lebih nyaman dari yang biasanya." tanya Eren dengan wajah terkena angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Kemarin Aku melihat iklan sepeda ini di TV, tanpa pikir panjang Aku langsung membelinya. Kau suka?" Tanya Levi tanpa memandang wajah uke imut yang memandangnya dari bawah. Eren hanya memberikan respon dengan mencium dagu sang raven.

"Hei, jangan bergerak!" kata si raven yang berusaha menstabilkan sepeda yang mereka naiki karena ulah Eren yang tiba-tiba. Si bocah itu hanya tertawa sambil berpegangan erat dengan stang sepeda.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di pinggir sungai, mereka hanya berjalan kaki dengan santai. Dengan Levi menyorong sepeda dan Eren memegang tuxedo Levi yang sudah tanggal dari tubuh si raven. Levi kini berkemeja putih digulung di bagian tangan dan dasi longgar.

"Langitnya sangat indah, Levi" kata si brunet yang sedang melihat matahari mengintip yang mengisyaratkan untuk pamit.

"Tidak buruk" kata pria itu dengan datar sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang bocah yang jalan di sampingnya. Di pinggir sungai itu banyak sekali orang-orang yang seperti mereka. Melihat sunset yang indah sore itu. Ada yang sedang melempar batu ke sungai, duduk-duduk di jembatan dan juga banyak segerombolan bocah-bocah yang sedang bermain.

Tapi tanpa orang-orang itu sadari, ada dua orang 'penting' yang berada bersama mereka. Satu adalah petinggi SIA (Sina Intelligence Agency) dan satunya lagi adalah anak tunggal Perdana Mentri Sina. Walaupun mereka sempat menoleh melihat si brunet yang memakai seragam sekolah bertajuk Sina Country School. Eren dengan mengabaikan tatapan itu tetap memeluk Levi dari samping sambil melihat langit yang indah itu.

"Levi, Aku sangat mencintaimu" kata si brunet yang menatap si raven dengan hangat. Tanpa sebab yang pasti, Eren menintikkan air matanya.

Levi yang melihat air mata itu langsung mengusapanya dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Eren?"

"Aku hanya senang"

"Senang bukan bearti kau menangis"

"Aku sangat bahagia, Levi"

"Dasar cengeng"

Eren lalu memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Menangis tersedu-sedu. Si raven lalu mengusap kepalanya dan punggung si brunet.

"Kau bisa ceritakan kepadaku, Eren" kata suara bariton itu sambil mencium pundak si brunet. Si bocah hanya menggeleng dan kembali memeluk pria itu dengan eret.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Levi. Percayalah." kata si brunet sambil menghapus air matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya. Eren lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya meraih wajah Levi, mengusap pipi itu lalu mencium bibir si raven.

Levi lalu membalas ciuman lembut dari uke tersayang. Dia tidak menggunakan lidah saat ini. Bukan waktunya. Eren lalu memeluk pundak sang raven sambil menciumnya lebih dalam. Levi pun memeluk pinggang Eren dengan satu tangan. Tanpa mehiraukan keadaan sekitar, mereka terus bertaut sampai matahari tidak terlihat lagi sinar jingganya.

* * *

Pintu gerbang rumah perdana mentri dibuka lantaran ada sepeda yang ingin masuk.

"Terima kasih, Hannes!" seru Eren dan Levi secara bersama-sama. Pak tua itu hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan kembali bermain kartu dengan penjaga yang lain. Halaman rumah perdana mentri bukan halaman yang kecil. Halaman itu berbentuk bulat dengan berbagi bunga indah di sekelilingnya. Tak lupa juga air mancur setinggi tiga meter dengan sepasang patung cupid yang sedang bercinta.

Ban sepeda itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah megah berdominasi warna putih. modelnya seperti bangunan-bangunan eropa zaman dahulu. Tepat di samping pintu berdiri dua orang berjas tanpa ekspresi. Bawahan Levi pastinya. Eren lalu turun dari sepeda itu dan kembali mencium si raven sekilas. Mengelus-ngelus pipi si raven sambil terseyum. Levi lalu mencium kening Eren dan menyuruh si brunet itu masuk dan beristirahat. Eren lalu berjalan melewati pilar-pilar teras rumah yang megah itu. Penjaga-penjaga yang di depan itu lalu membuka pintu untuk si brunet. Sebelum masuk, Eren kembali melirik Levi dan tersenyum kepada kekasihnya. Pintu lalu di tutup erat oleh kedua penjaga.

Levi segera membawa sepedanya menuju perumahan elit yang tidak jauh juga dari kediaman kekasihnya. Levi lalu menuju kediaman bernomor plat A12 yang ada di samping tembok pagar bergaya modern. Pintu pagar itu lalu dibuka oleh dua orang yang berprofesi sebagai satpam kediaman rumahnya. Levi melaju sepedanya menuju garasi kendaraan rumah bergaya minimalis namun megah miliknya. Garasi yang bernuansa hitam itu terdapat satu mobil bermerek Ferrari berwarna hitam dan motor Macchia Nera Concept Bike. Levi pun memakirkan sepeda barunya di sebelah motornya. Setelah itu, si raven beranjak melalui pintu yang langsung menghubungkan garasi ke dalam rumahnya.

Levi segera beranjak menuju kamarnya. Kamarnya bernuansa putih dengan tempat tidur king bed di ujung sebelah kanan. Di hadapan tempat tidur ada tv LED 40 inci dan di sebelah kiri ada kamar mandi. Levi segera menanggalkan bajunya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan mandinya, Levi lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya, Levi mengecek Smartphone miliknya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda si bocah menghubunginya. Ini bukan hal yang biasa. Eren selalu menghubunginya walaupun sekedar pesan emoticon '_kiss_'.

Levi lalu mencoba menelpon Eren. Bukannya mendengar panggilan masuk, dia malah mendengar operator selulernya mengatakan kalau nomor yang dihubungi tidak aktif.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu?" Levi mencobanya sekali lagi. Masih dengan jawaban yang sama dari operator. Levi pun melempar benda tipis itu ke tempat tidur.

Tak lama kemudian dia mendengar gemuruh hujan dan juga suara petir. Levi lalu menutup jendelanya yang terbuka dan menatap langit malam yang diguruh hujan. 'Eren, Perasaanku tidak enak'

Si raven menyalakan tv untuk menonton berita. Apa saja, pokoknya berita terkini. Dia sangat tidak tenang saat ini. Seandainya dia ada di markas sekarang, mungkin dia bisa memantau rumah Perdana Mentri.

Setelah mencari-cari chanel tv untuk berita tapi tidak juga dapat, Dia lalu menaruh perhatiannya ke chanel yang sedang menayangkan turnamen boxing.  
Tounamen kali ini Levi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menyaksikannya. Pikirannya hanya terpaku kepada bocah bermanik hijau. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sir, Nyonya Mikasa ingin bertemu anda secepatnya" Kata seorang maid berambut coklat itu kepadanya. Levi lalu segera beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.  
Dilihatnya Mikasa sudah basah kuyup dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu tertunduk tak menatap wajah si raven.

"Ada apa denganmu, Mikasa?" Desak Levi sambil memegang pundak gadis itu. Mikasa hanya semakin tersedu-sedu dan menatap wajah si raven dengan mata yang sudah bengkak memerah.

"Kita harus menolong Eren, Levi!"

TBC

Maaf kalau gaje, saya lagi mencoba buat pelarian dari WB. Semoga suka ya dengan fic ga jelas ini. Saya harap ada meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di kotak ripiu.

salam

Hantu


End file.
